Sand Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of sand. Technique of Sand Manipulation. Variation of Earth Mimicry. Not to be confused with Sandman Physiology. Also Called * Psammokinetic Body/Mimicry/Physiology * Sand Body/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into sand. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of sand, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. While sand lacks the raw power and durability of stone and metal, it more than makes up with flexibility. User can manipulate their form with ease rivaling Water Mimicry, being able to shift from solid to sand-cloud, form weapons or scatter themselves over wast areas. Applications * Amorphous Physiology * Contaminant Immunity * Dermal Armor ** Natural Weaponry ** Pain Suppression * Disease Immunity * Electrical Immunity * Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence * Enhanced Strength * Poison Generation * Self-Sustenance * Scattering * Thermal Resistance Techniques * Psammokinetic Invisibility * Psammokinetic Shapeshifting * Psammoportation Variations * Dust Mimicry * Glass Mimicry Associations * Desert Adaptation * Electricity Generation * Golem Creation * Golem Physiology * Psammokinetic Creature Creation * Psammokinetic Regeneration * Quartz Mimicry * Sand Manipulation * Sandstorm Creation Limitations * Water-based abilities can make sand heavier and harder to manipulate. ** Blood Manipulation (and any other liquid-based abilities) does the same. * Fire Manipulation can melt sand into glass. * Ice Manipulation/Freezing can turn sand solid. Known Users Gallery Sand Mimicry by Sanderson Hawkins.jpg|Sanderson Hawkins/Sand (DC Comics) has the ability to transform into a malleable sand-like substance. File:Sandy_Mandy.png|Sandy Mandy (The Disrespectoids) is composed of sand. Ajeel Sand Body.gif|Ajeel Ramal (Fairy Tail) can turn his body into sand including other objects. 0 125.jpg|Sunshine (Kinnikuman) is composed of sand and can reassemble into other forms, like a pyramid. Sooraya Qadir Dust (Marvel Comics) form.jpg|Sooraya Qadir/Dust (Marvel Comics) turning herself into a sandstorm, causing heavy damage and resistance to physical and telepathic attacks. File:Quicksand_(Earth-616)_spider.jpg|Quicksand (Marvel Comics) File:Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Shukaku (Naruto) is a tanuki (Racoon dog) composed of compact sand, allowing him to take debilitating hits without bleeding. File:Gaara's_sand_body.png|Gaara (Naruto) deconstructing his own body into sand, granting him invulnerability to attacks and flight. Crocodile (One Piece) Sand-Sand Fruit.GIF|Crocodile (One Piece) ate the Suna Suna no Mi, allowing him to transform into an intangible body of sand. File:Sandygast_Pokemon.png|Sandygast (Pokemon) File:Palossand_Pokemon.png|Palossand (Pokemon) File:Sanderson_ManSnoozie.jpg|Sanderson Mansnoozie (Rise of the Guardians) has a body completely composed of his own dream-sand, hence his position as Sandman. File:SCP_777-KingdomofSand.jpg|The area marked SCP-777 - Kingdom of Sand (SCP Foundation) will form animal-like constructs of sand and attack any human within range if any liquid touch the ground. Hinnagami H.png|Hinnagami (Valkyrie Crusade) is a living doll made of dust. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Earth Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers